


Cupid Was Way Cooler Before He Was Real

by CharlieBradbury



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Awkward Conversations, F/F, Femslash February, Gen, doccubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieBradbury/pseuds/CharlieBradbury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren's unsure how to treat Valentine's Day, since she's dating a succubus.  She turns to Kenzi, self-proclaimed queen of snark, for help.  The result's about what one would expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupid Was Way Cooler Before He Was Real

“You want my help?”

Stirring the coffee in her mug, Lauren tries to ignore the incredulous look Kenzi gives her from across the worn wooden table. “Yes. It’s for Bo.”

“Oh! It’s for Bo!” Kenzi exclaims. Lauren resists the urge to glare at her. “Well that makes it all peachy keen, doesn’t it?”

“Y’know, I thought you sort of liked me, back when I saved your life?” the doctor quips.

“When my literal guts were spilled, yeah I liked you,” the other human responds, rolling the half-filled glass in her gloved hands. “Bo liked you and you weren’t a threat to her so yeah, I liked you. Now though?” Kenzi stares hard at her before throwing back the rest of her drink and slamming the glass on the table. “Now I can’t help but wonder how much of a threat you can be to my BFF.”

“Kenzi, I’m not asking for her weakness or whether she’s allergic to penicillin!” Lauren pleads heatedly. “I just. I want to know what she thinks is…is romantic.”

“Ahhh,” Kenzi breathes, leaning back into her plush seat. “That’s the rub.” Kenzi picks up her glass, gesturing grandly. “To be or not to be.”

“That’s the question.” Lauren puts her mug down on the table, searching the wooden top as if it can answer her. “I’m a highly romantic person, I put a lot of thought into gifts and acts of…of wooing but I’ve never-I know Bo would like to think she’s like anyone else but. But she’s not.”

“She’s not?” Kenzi presses.

“She’s Bo.” Lauren answers without thinking. “She’s different, she longs for the same, normal, boring life most humans lead but with her past and her present, it’s impossible.” Nodding, Kenzi gestures for Lauren to continue. “But she wishes it was. She lives in that ramshackle, but charming, apartment. She doesn’t use her gifts to gain status or money; she doesn’t abuse them at all, really. She tries so hard to live like anyone else, to suffer like the rest of us. Maybe,” Lauren grows quiet, a thoughtful crease forming in her brow. She stands up abruptly, gathering her bag to her. “Thank you, Kenzi. You’ve been very helpful.”

Kenzi glares at her empty glass. “Jus’ doin’ my job.” She doesn’t say goodbye as Lauren storms purposefully away. “I need a damn trophy,” Kenzi grumbles when the doctor’s out of hearing. Trick comes up behind her, slipping the cup from her grasp and replacing it with a full one.

“Will this do, oh greatest-human-friend-a-succubus-could-ever-ask-for?” he asks with false ceremony.

She nods imperiously. “Yes, my good man. It will.” She clinks her glass with the one in his other hand, and notes mentally that any usual bitterness at being alone on V-day is outshone by her pride at helping Bo have a great one herself. “If I asked nicely, would you call me Cupid?”

Trick rolls his eyes. “Trust me, that is one fae you don’t want to be sorted with. Obnoxious as all get out, poking into everyone else’s business and arrogant and-“

“Y’know Cupid was way cooler before he was real.”

“That’s a sentiment I hear a lot from you.”

“Doesn’t mean it’s not true,” Kenzi mutters into her glass.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my own muse screaming about Femslash February and my current favorite pairing. Seriously, Bo and Lauren, SO CUTE! But what happens when Lauren's forced to come ask Kenzi for help? This is what my brain said would happen. Happy V-day to all! Celebrate love in all its forms!


End file.
